darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Spirits of the Elid
Spirits of the Elid is a quest in which you must assist the villagers of Nardah in restoring water to their town, which has all but disappeared. The villagers believe themselves to be the victim of a curse, and you must discover the truth of what has happened to the village's water sources. Walkthrough (May be boosted) * Ability to defeat three level 77 golems. |items = * 1 Law rune and 1 Air rune to cast the Telekinetic Grab spell * One weapon for each melee attack style - stab (sword), crush (mace), slash (whip). * A light source (such as a torch, mining helmet, bullseye lantern or Seer's Headband) * Rope * A spool of thread * Bow/crossbow (a shortbow can be found during the quest) * Arrows/bolts (bronze arrows can be found during the quest) Recommended: * Enough coins for 4 Magic carpet rides (300 to 4,000) * An enchanted broomstick, Dominion medallion, ring of slaying, or the Al Kharid Lodestone to quickly travel to the source of the River Elid * At least 2 drinks from a waterskin (an enchanted water tiara works too) no more is needed if the Magic carpets are used * Low and medium level players might need prayer potions and/or food for defeating the golems You must be on the standard spellbook to complete this quest (or have Spellbook Swap available). |kills = Three golems (level 77) }} The ballad To start this quest, head to Nardah and speak to Awusah the Mayor. He will tell you that there is a curse on the town, and there is no more water available to the people anymore. Go to the house just north of the mayor's house and speak to Ghaslor the Elder. He will give you a ballad. The ballad tells you about a man's journey to the source of water for Nardah, similar to your quest. It speaks about an ancestral key, used by "the priestess", which was used to open a great stone door, through which appear "Three great men all hewn of rock, three small chambers they did block". It also speaks about the man's failed attempt to kill them. Go to the shrine, just north of the dried up fountain and west of Ghaslor the Elder's house. Take the ancestral key from the enclosed area on the east side of the museum using telekinetic grab and search the cupboards to find some torn robes; there's a robe top and bottom, so get both. Use your thread on the robes to repair and turn them into the Robe of Elidinis top and Robe of Elidinis bottom. You can attach the ancestral key to your steel key ring if you've completed the One Small Favour quest. The source If you need it, make sure to have food and/or prayer potions for fighting the golems. You have to bring at least three weapons, each representing a different melee attack style (crush - maces, clubs; slash - longswords, whip; stab - daggers, spears). Ensure that you do not forget your rope. ]] Leave the city and either walk north, or travel to the Shantay Pass and walk east and north of the Dominion Tower until you come to a waterfall at the source of the river. On the way you'll pass respawn points for some bronze arrows and a shortbow, in that order. If you didn't bring these with you, take them now. When you reach the entrance to the Water Ravine Dungeon, click on the waterfall to climb it. Once inside the dungeon, you will find yourself before a locked door. While wearing the robes of elidinis, unlock the door with the ancestral key. If you have both the robes and the key and the door still wont open, go back to Nardah and talk to Ghaslor the Elder. The watering hole Once you're inside, you'll see three doors to the east. They are each guarded by a level 77 golem that is weak against a certain attack type and almost immune to all others. You need to defeat them, then solve the puzzle behind the door to clear the water channels. White golem fight.png|Fighting the white golem with a rune spear. A dagger can also be used to stab the golem. Black golem fight.png|Fighting with the black golem. A warhammer or a mace can be used to crush. Grey golem fight.png|Fighting with the grey golem. An abyssal whip using slash is another alternative. * The white golem in the south room is weak against stabbing attacks, and will appear when you try to enter the south door. Kill it, then clear the water channel behind the door with thieving. * The grey golem in the east room is weak against slashing attacks. He will appear when you try to open the east door. Once it's dead, clear the water channel with your pickaxe. * The black golem in the north-east room is weak against crush attacks and lurks behind the north-east door. Kill it, then enter the room. Once you're inside, you'll see a little target on the other side of the water channel. Equip your bow and arrow and shoot it down. Once you've destroyed it, the channel will be cleared. After you clear all 3 channels, the northern door will open. Go through this door, walk around the lake, and talk to one of the spirits, Nirrie, Tirrie or Hallak. They will speak as if their minds are one, telling you to recover the sacred statue of Elidinis and return it to the shrine in Nardah to break the curse. Due to a bug, when exiting the cave it is possible to get stuck. If this happens, use your home teleport spell to get on track again. Peace at last Head back to Nardah and talk to the mayor once again. He will tell you that they threw the statue down a crevice west of town. Before leaving, take the mayor's shoes beside the entrance door of his house and use a knife on them to create two "soles." Note that you must step outside the house to do this; if you try to cut them inside, he will see you and tell you to leave his shoes alone. Go west from the general store in Nardah until you come to the large crevice. You need a light source to enter it, or else you will be eaten alive by tiny bugs. Go through the crevice by using a rope on it, and you'll enter a cave full of snakes with a door to the north. Walk through the door and talk to the Genie, who tells you to get the mayor's "sole" in exchange for the statue; pass one of the shoe soles to the Genie in exchange for the statue. If you teleport out of the Genie's cave, you must get a second rope if you wish to enter again. Finally, use the statue of Elidinis on the statue plinth in the shrine to Elidinis, in the building just north of the city's fountain, to finish the quest. Rewards * 2 quest points * 8,000 experience * 1,000 experience * 1,000 experience * Access to Nardah's fountain and shrine (praying at the statue will fill your life points, temporarily boost it, and restore your prayer points) * Robe of elidinis * Music unlocked * Spirits of the Elid * The Genie Required for completing * Desert Tasks: ** Medium: "Heathen Idle" and "Goat Harralander?" ** Elite: "Sun Shade" (The bosses need to be killed in a special match in the dominion tower) Dialogue Cultural references * The genie's examine text is "Phenomenal cosmic powers, itty-bitty living space." This is a reference to . Trivia * If a player tries to take the lamp on the table in the genie's rift, there will be a dialogue with the genie saying "Hey, get your hands off my house." If the player tries to tele-grab the lamp, there will be a dialogue saying "Hey, no casting spells on my house!" * Awusah the Mayor will tell the player that the priest of Saradomin was convinced that by praying he could become impervious to arrows, to which the player may respond that it is easy and they can do it as well, referring to the Protect from Missiles prayer. es:Spirits of the Elid fi:Spirits of the Elid Category:Nardah Category:Wikia Game Guides quests